Son of a Hero
by Lee Hyrule
Summary: Link and Zelda have a son whose name is Lee. Ganondorf returns much sooner than expected, and gets revenge by kidnapping their son. Do not read if you do not like male on male, yaoi. LoZ, OoT
1. Introduction

Alright, here's my second fanfic. First off I'd like to say, I do not own any Zelda characters, all of them belong to Nintendo. Except for Lee, he is mine. This one takes place fifteen years after they defeated Ganondorf. In this version, Link doesn't go back to being a kid after he defeats Ganondorf, but marries Zelda and becomes King of Hyrule, helping rebuild it back to its former glory. Now they have a son, whose name is Lee. Ganondorf comes back and decides to take revenge on Zelda and Link by kidnapping their son. Dun dun dun! Please enjoy, do help critique it, but no flaming please. Thank you!


	2. Chapter One

A young blonde boy whose name is Lee attacks a wooden dummy with a wooden sword out in the castle training grounds.

"Hyaa!"

He cries and hits the dummys shoulder. He cries out again as he does a spin attack on the dummy. He hears footsteps behind him and he turns, holding his wooden sword ready. A older looking version of the boy stood before him.

"You know you remind me of myself with that sword, and those clothes, Lee."

The man says, the man being the known hero and king of Hyrule, Link.

"Yes dad, I know. You tell me that every time I wear these clothes."

Lee says. Lee has short blonde hair, like his dads, and green eyes, unlike his fathers blue eyes. He is fourteen years old, and he has on a green tunic and brown boots with a belt around his waist, along with a green cap. He looks much like a young Link once did. Link now wearing a white shirt and tan pants with a red cape that has the triforce on the back to show he is king, along with the crown atop his head.

"I do believe your mother was calling you."

Link says, with a smirk. Lee sighs, he had heard Queen Zelda not too long ago calling out for him from the balcony, but he pretended not to hear her. Link holds out his hand for the wooden sword, and Lee grumbles handing it over. He walks away from his dad, heading inside the castle, walking to the throne room where his mother is waiting for him. He walks up to her, and looks down.

"I called for you earlier. Why didn't you come then?"

Zelda asks, her long blonde hair up in a bun her own blue eyes looking at her son with disappointment.

"I'm sorry mom. I was busy."

Lee says, shuffling his feet.

"You know I don't like you out there in the training grounds playing with that sword."

Zelda says, frowning and looking a bit angry. Lee looks up at his mother with a defiant look on his face.

"It's just a wooden sword mom, it's not like I'm going to hurt myself."

He says. Zelda shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter. Why do you even need to train with it? You know these lands have been at peace for fifteen years thanks to your father."

Zelda points out, sounding as if talking to her son like this exasperates her. Lee sighs, and frowns.

"I know mom, but you never know if something might happen. You always have to be prepared, you know?"

Lee says, smiling.

"But Lee, you're the prince. It's the gaurds duty, as well as your fathers, to protect this land. Not yours. You're still a child."

Zelda says.

"But dad was a child when he saved Hyrule!"

Lee points out.

"But that was because it was his destiny, he had no choice."

Zelda says, still sounding as if talking like this exasperates her, and it does.

"But...what if one day it becomes my destiny too? How am I going to be ready if I don't train?"

Lee asks. Zelda shakes her head.

"That's enough Lee. I don't want you training anymore. You will go to your room and wait for dinner, it's getting late. Tomorrow I want you to be ready for your studies, and I'll be sure to talk to your father about this. Now go."

Zelda finishes, waving her hand to her son for him to go. Lee gets angry and stomps off, he goes down the halls to his room, shutting the door hard behind him. He grumbles and goes to his bed, jumping on it, and burrying his face in his pillow as he begins to cry a little.

"It's just not fair..."

He says, knowing that when his mom talks to dad, it'll mean he can't sword practice anymore since Link always agrees with Zelda. He cries himself to sleep, showing that he's still such a child.


	3. Chapter Two

Lee is standing at the balcony, his chin in his hands and he lets out a sigh as he looks over the land of Hyrule from the castle. Now what was he going to do? That's it! He could sneak out! He grins, snapping his fingers, wondering why he didn't think of it sooner. He hurries back inside, already wearing the green hat and tunic his father wore as a child, having changed into it as he felt more comfortable in it than he did in anything else. He steps to the door of his bedroom, pushing it open gently trying to not make a sound as he peaks out. He spots a guard near the stairs and frowns a little. It wasn't like he couldn't come up with some reason to go by, but that wouldn't be any fun. He tsks, and steps out, whistling as he walks past the guard, leaning forward to peak up at him and notices the man is sleeping. Asleep?! How irresponsible! But lucky for him, and he grins, though is curious as to how the man is sleeping standing up. He decides that his training is more important than the guards ability he hurries downstairs and tip toes past the hall that lead to the throne room where he suspected his parents were. He manages to get outside, now for the hard part. He looks around and seeing no guards looking his way he hops off the bridge and into the castle moat. He remembers the stories of how his father snuck in, and he swims down to the side of the castle where the milk is delivered before climbing out, dripping wet.

"Damn it!"

He cries, then covers his mouth, hoping no one heard that. He sighs with relief as it did not look like any guards were coming and he begins to wring out the tunic, taking off his hat and wringing that out as well. He puts his hat back on, though still a bit damp it's not as wet as before. He hurries along, making sure to avoid the gaurds as he heads to the castle town. As he arrives there he jumps up and down, happy to have made it, and hurries to the exit, leaving the town.

"I made it!"

He whoops with joy, and smiles proudly. He takes a deep breath before scanning the land of Hyrule Field, his first time outside of the town without being in a carriage. He spots the ranch, his father told him stories of how he got his best horse Epona there, and the woman who lives there Malon. He remembers meeting her once, but he was younger, having gotten some horse back lessons and even got to ride one of Epona's offspring. He looks towards the village, which is also in the direction of the Zora's Domain and even Death Mountain. He remembers all the stories his father told him about those places, and even about his engagement to the Zora princess Ruto. He laughs a little, wondering what happened when Ruto found out his father married Zelda instead. Father never spoke of what happened after he saved Hyrule and married Zelda with him and the people he knew other than Malon. Lee decides to get going with his training and looks around for a good stick to practice with, having forgotten his wooden sword. He finds a good one and goes to one of the few trees around the field, beginning to practice on it. What he didn't know at the time is that someone is watching him, too absorbed in his freedom at the moment.


End file.
